


Mr. Darcy being painfully awkward for over 7 minutes straight

by CTippy



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A humor video about Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice 2005.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Mr. Darcy being painfully awkward for over 7 minutes straight

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Pride and Prejudice 2005 the other day and thought it would be fun to make a video about how socially awkward Mr. Darcy is, and since it seems you liked the one about Mr. Knightley, I thought why not?  
> If this does well, I might plan on making one about the '95 version of Darcy and maybe even a whole series of these humour videos about the male protagonists of Austen's novels or period dramas in general.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/614582755971547136/mr-darcy-being-painfully-awkward-for-over-7) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nptj1uWFy5s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
